Michael Kosina
Abductor |mo = Rape Strangulation |victims = 5 killed 1 killed by proxy 2 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Steve Talley |appearance = "Middle Man" }} "You brought him in, you fix it." Michael Kosina was a serial rapist-turned-killer and the leader of a pack of killers who appeared in Season Six of Criminal Minds. History Prior to the events of Middle Man, Michael had previously worked with two other accomplices to abduct and rape several women in northern Louisiana. When the walls started closing in on the gang, Michael killed them and successfully disposed of the bodies in order to protect himself. Because the accomplices' bodies were never found, it was assumed that they had run away and the rapes were pinned on them alone while Michael got away with it. At some point he joined the Kappa Iota Phi fraternity. He was kicked out for questionable sexual conduct with a student in 2004. The charges were dropped, but the fraternity was put on probation by its national chapter. He later met Chris Salters when he was a senior and Chris was a freshman. Later, when Chris was rejected from the Kappa Iota Phi fraternity, they started hanging out. At one point, they were involved in a bar fight together, which Michael started. A few weeks after they started hanging out, Michael dropped out when he got into an altercation with one of his professors. At some unknown time, they abducted their first girl and proceeded to rape her and force her to dance for them. Michael then took her into the cornfield and killed her, without Chris' knowing. Chris later persuaded Scott Kagan to join their group and proceeded to abduct and rape more girls while Michael promises to "take care of them" when, in reality, he was killing them. In the beginning of Middle Man, Michael, Chris, and Scott, all wearing masks, chase their latest victim, Meredith Joy, with their truck in a cornfield. Michael catches her and kills her offscreen. The group later abducts another exotic dancer, Stephanie Wilson. The following day, Chris and Scott confront Michael about the killings when they saw them on the news. In response, Michael shrugs and says coldly that he had to do it to protect the group. Later, when Scott began to want out, Michael has Chris bring him out to a cornfield and beat him to punish him. He then gives Chris a baseball bat and orders him to kill Scott. Chris very reluctantly obliges and beats Scott to death. The following day, Michael sees Chris talking on his cell phone, realizes he is having second thoughts as well, and beats him for even thinking about turning himself in. Michael then decides to finish business and get rid of Stephanie and Chris. However, at this time, the police were on to them and had them surrounded. Michael held his gun onto Stephanie's head to get them to back off. Prentiss began talking to Michael, trying to psych him out by saying that all their guns were trained on him and not Chris. Prentiss then tells Chris about Michael's first crew, explaining that Michael killed them and that he was going to do the same thing to him. Chris and Michael argued, with Michael questioning Chris's loyalty to him. Suddenly, Michael turned his gun on Chris, forcing the police to shoot him dead. Modus Operandi In Middle Man, Michael targeted exotic dancers, luring them out with the help of Chris and Scott, and after the three abducted them and took them to his house, Michael would rape them alongside Chris and Scott. He also utilized a revolver to keep the victims compliant. When he killed his victims, Michael would rape and beat them in a cornfield before strangling them to death. It is unknown if Michael targeted exotic dancers prior to Middle Man, and also how he killed his original accomplices. Known Victims *2010: **Northern Louisiana: ***Pre-September: Numerous unnamed women ***September: Two unnamed men **Indiana: ***September 26: Kimberly Jukes ***October 17: Amanda Frye ***October 31: Meredith Joy ***November 5-7: Stephanie Wilson ***November 6-7: Scott Kagan ***November 7: Chris Salters Appearances *Season Six **"Middle Man" Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Proxy Killers